


The Spider

by LilianMarsh



Series: Writing Prompts and Short Stories [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, Fire, Forests, Nature, Poetry, Spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 21:05:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19070674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilianMarsh/pseuds/LilianMarsh
Summary: I was challenged to write something using the words: spider, club, and forest. So, this happened.





	The Spider

Listen if you can

To a tale that I will tell.

It stars but one man

And the forest’s darkest spell.

 

Alone the man did travel

On a path through thickest wood.

Soon it did unravel;

He saw no way was good.

 

As the sun did set

He stopped to light his torch.

He wiped away his sweat;

The fire it did scorch.

 

He continued through the night,

His pack upon his back.

Forgetful of the forest’s might

Hidden in the black.

 

Shadows caused by fire

And a starless, hidden sky;

Caused the man to trip on briar

Till on the ground he lie.

 

Then he saw the beast,

It hung from overhead.

Its desire was a feast,

Not a word between them said.

 

The quietness grew thick

The man prepared to fight.

Bones did pop and click

As eight legs prepared to smite.

 

Torch transformed to fiery club

The man threw the first blow.

He missed and hit a dying shrub

That choice would cause his woe.

 

Focused on the spider above

He noticed it too late.

Flames gave him a forceful shove

At last to seal his fate.

 

Stepping back, He did not look.

The forest saw its chance…

 

A wooden crook,

A misplaced foot,

A salty, deep abyss.

 

Now I’ll share a secret

The man will never know.

Darkness was his weakness,

The spider, an old willow.


End file.
